Vistige
by PrismaTrumpet
Summary: turtle-tots! Leo and Mikey play a game that turns into a tender brotherly moment. brotherly love and fluff


**This is just a cute turtle-tot one shot centered on Leonardo **

**I did my best as far as spelling and grammar -.- **

**Enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

Leonardo didn't always get board, but when he did, he'd be up for pretty much anything. SO when Mikey barreled rolled on to the couch, with a blanket tied around his neck like a cape, Leo was more than happy to play along with whatever Mikey had plan.

"I AM TURTLE TITAN!THE MIGHTYEST NINJA SUPER HERO TURTLE THIS SIDE OF THE SEWER!"Micheanlo exclaimed striking a very heroic pose. Leo jumped from his spot o the floor and struck a hero pose of his own. "And I'm Captain Ryan! The most heroic man in all of space!" Leonardo yelled.

Mikey looked at Leo obviously annoyed."You can't be Captain Ryan," he whined "he's a _space_ hero, NOT a _super _hero!" Mikey sighed, how could his older brother not under the rules of super Heros? It was simple, come up with a heroic name, and kick the bad guy's butt. Even Mikey at age six could understand them.

"Okay fine. Who can I be then?"

Mikey thought for a moment then excitedly he exclaimed "THE BLUE BANDET!"

"Can it be Captain Blue Bandit?"

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Because, sidekicks aren't captains of anything. Duuuuuuuhhh."

"Whoa whoa, why am I the side kicks?"

"It's my game."

"I'm the eldest."

"I have the cape."

Leonardo knew there was no point in arguing in circles so, just for today, he would be the side kick. One Leo had his costume of tin foil gauntlets and a pasta strainer hat; they were ready to fight crime. According to Mikey, their arch enemy, Dr. Science, was in his lair building a giant dooms day lazar.

Quietly our heroes made their way to the threshold of Dr. Science's lair. They peeked around the corner into the lair and there they saw the evil Dr. Science whit his back to them at work on what was most likely an evil gadget.

"Okay so hears the plan Blue bandet,''Mikey said in a hushed tone, "we rush in and tackle him by surprise, and if he fights back we'll sit on him."

"That's an okay-ish plan, but a better plan would be-"

"Sidekicks should be seen, not heard."

"Yah, well….super heroes shouldn't have lame plans!"

"And my brothers shouldn't bother me when I'm trying to work!"Donnie yelled not even looking up from his project. He wasn't angry, he was just a little annoyed that he couldn't have two minutes to himself. By now Don was used to it but it still irked him."I don't want to play right now."

Much to Michelangelo's objection, Leo called a time out in the game. He hoped he could convince Donatello to play along; otherwise this was going to be a boring game. He walked over to Donnie's desk and wrapped his arms around Donnie's neck in a brotherly hug.

"Pleeeeeassee play with us Don-Don?" Leo hated to beg, but despriate time's call for desperate knew Donnie hated the nickname 'Don-Don', but he also knew it would get his attention. Donnie just rolled his eyes at it.

"Later, I think I found out how to make our toy cars remote controllable."

This perked Mikey's attention. "Maybe we shouldn't bother him that sounds awfully important." He said while messing with one of the controllers he found. Although Leo was also interested in the possibility of better toy cars, he was determined to get his brother to play with them. It took him a minute but did manage to think of good bribe. Apparently to get Donnie to do something for you all you had to do is volunteer to be his personal slave for a week.

With Donnie now in the game, all they needed was the hot head Raphael. Said turtle was surprisingly much more willing to cooperate than Donatello. When they found Raph him in the middle of teaching his recently found pet turtle Spike some trick. Raph had two conditions though; he wanted to be on Donnie' team and Spike got to be a dragon.

And that's when the living room became a war zone.

On one side Leo and Mikey had set up a pillow fort, inside they were plotting down fall of , The Red Ranger and their pet dragon.

On the opposite side, Raph, Donnie and spike were also in the processes of plotting the defeat of their brothers. Raph suggested the build a giant catapult and fling 'junk' at them, but Donnie was a bit more practical. Instead of a catapult, they deiced to throw balls of paper. Although a catapult would have helped out a lot according to Raph.

Mean while Leonardo and Michelangelo where trying to deal with the hail of paper balls that suddenly found them. Leo had a plan, however he knew it would upset Mikey if he suggested it. Mikey would argue that he was trying to take over, or that Leo only wanted to play so he could be the boss. None of which was true, Leo _wanted_ Mikey to be the leader. At least for the game, he saw how happy it made him and he just couldn't bear to take that away from him.

While Mikey's plan was not the most thought out plan, but it seemed pretty solid. They would wait until there brothers had to stop to make more "ammo" then they would charge them and tie them up with a blanket.

"Okay, on my count we charge!"Mikey said, they were crouched down behind the fort, with the blanket in hand they were ready to attack Raph and Donnie. Leo just nodded, he didn't really see how this plan could work but, for Mikey, he went along with it.

"1...2…3...wait did I say what number we're charging on?"

"No."

"Okay on eight we'll charge."

"Why eight?"

"I can't count any higher..."

Leo smiled at his brother, for some reason Mikey's innocents and sweet disposition always made him happy. It also for some reason made him angry, not at Michelangelo, but at the thought that something might take that away from him. He knew the world wasn't a very nice place, but Mikey didn't. Leo figured that's why he tried so hard at practice, so he protect Mikey and his brothers from the world and everything else that would cause them harm.

But right now he was just focused defeating Dr. Science and his lackey. On eight they charged, it was a messy attack not just because of the planning but because they knocked down their fort to do it. They tried jumping over the stack of cushions Donnie and Raph were using as a fort but it was too high and their feet got caught on top, which cause the whole thing to topple over. Leo got to his feet before Mikey did which is how Mikey ended up pined on the ground amongst the pile of cushions by Raph. He tried to go help him but was stopped Donatello. Don tried to attack Leo but his "attack" was more like an angry hug. Leo easily pushed him off; he might have pushed a little too hard because the next thing he heard was a high pitched 'ow'.

"Hey!" Raph said angrily while still holding Mikey down."Your not suppose to push!"

"I didn't mean to!" Leo tried to defined himself, he offered his hand out to Donatello to help him up but Donnie pushed his hand away and stormed off. Leo watched his brother storm off; he didn't mean to push that hard…

"Well nice going Leo_nerd_o! You hurt Donnie! That was really mean you know he doesn't like fighting you were just being poop-headed-jerk!" Raph released Mikey, who stood up and backed away from Raph's anger. Raphael stormed off after Donnie purposely bumping into Leo as he past.

Leo slumped down on the ground he pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them and let out a huge sigh. Mikey crawled over to his brother he sat next to him not knowing what to say. Finally he put his hand on Leo's shoulder."You're not a poop-headed-jerk."

"Thanks Mikey." Leo tried to smile, He knew Mikey was just trying to help. Leo knew it wasn't his fault, he really didn't mean to hurt Donnie, so why did he still feel guilty?

"I know you didn't mean to push him down...I think don-don's just top heavy."

Leo smiled a little at this. For some reason he just couldn't stay upset around Michelangelo. Mikey was pleased by the reaction and decided to try for brother did so much for him , and he just wanted to do something for him in return. So Mikey decided to use his best asset, humor.

"And the only reason Raphie called you Leonardo was because he's jealous that all the good names end in 'o' "

For some reason Leo laughed at that. All his previous feelings of guilt and self loathing forgotten. He put an arm around his little brother's shoulder. Mikey was glad he wasn't sad any more , and he began laughing with his brother.

Sure enough though, Master Splinter heard of the incident. When he came to get Leonardo's side of the story. Leo explained what happened and Mikey defined him. Then master splinter called Donatello and Raphael in, he made Leo apologize to Donnie and Raph to Leo. Raph muttered a sorry under his breath, it was barely heard until their father pinched him on the shoulder, then he all but yelled his apology to his older brother. And according to their father's rule of apologizing they all had to hug.

"Do we have to?"Raph whined while rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Well," Master Splinter began " I suppose you don't half to if you don't want to…just like I don't have to let you play video games this week if I don't want to.."

"Alright I'll hug him…"

Leonardo smiled at the old memory. He missed the day was he and his brothers could just play the heroes. When nobody's life was at risk, when every decession didn't mean life or death, no responsibility, no danger, just each other.

Unlike now even just sitting in the main room whit his brothers there was this constant fear that something might happen. He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted those days back.

Absent mindedly he looked over at Raph who was reading a comic and said:

"Raph, I think you're always angry because your jealous that all the good names end with an 'o'"

"What?!"

Mikey looked at Leo and the two of them just started laughing. Not at the joke, but at the memory.

* * *

**I love writing one shots about turtle-tots! As the youngest myself and the similar personalities, I find it's a little easier for me to write about Mikey or Donnie but I really enjoyed doing a Leo centered fic.**

**Vestige was the word of the day at my school it means:** **a mark, trace, or evidence of something that is no longer present or in existence. **

**R&R!**


End file.
